


Você simplesmente não existe...

by juliacalasans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: O que vale um amor verdadeiro?Talvez uma vida.Hinata pensa sobre Naruto e sua jornada minutos antes de quase morrer na luta contra Pain...





	Você simplesmente não existe...

Eu sempre estive ali, do seu lado. Sempre. Apoiando-te, te dando forças, te instigando a continuar sua jornada. Eu, mais do que todos daquela vila, queria ver seu sonho realizado.  Eu queria ver você se tornar um hokage.

_Eu sempre acreditei no seu sonho._

Desde a nossa infância. Desde que eu me entendo por gente. Você sempre foi a minha inspiração. Eu me baseava em cada ação, cada frase, cada movimento que você fazia.  Porque eu te acompanhei em todas as horas, desde o momento em que você foi discriminado pelo demônio que tinha dentro de si até o dia em que reconheceram sua força. Eu estava lá nos seus dias de tristeza e nos seus dias de glória. Mas você nunca me viu.

_Eu nunca acreditei no seu fracasso._

Eu tinha a esperança de que você me amasse. Eu queria que esse sentimento fosse recíproco.  Mas acho que, no fundo, você nunca olhou pra mim do mesmo jeito que eu olho pra você. Você me olha com amizade. Eu te olho com admiração. Sempre foi assim.  Tão tolo era você, Naruto.  Você era sensato numa luta, mas nunca viu o modo com que eu te olhava.

_Eu sempre esperei que você me enxergasse._

Seguindo você, eu me tornei forte. Eu me tornei tão forte quanto eu nunca sonhei ser.  Fui reconhecida por aqueles que me rodeavam, mas o seu reconhecimento, que era o que mais desejava, foi o que eu não tive.  Talvez se eu fosse mais corajosa pra te dizer aquelas palavras num momento mais oportuno... As coisas tivessem dado certo. Mas tão tímida era eu, que desmaiava só de te ver.  Boba. Era isso. Eu era uma boba.

_Eu nunca esperei que você me olhasse com admiração._

Você era teimoso, cabeça-dura, engraçado, piadista e distraído. Mas também era forte. Determinado. Você era perfeito em todos os aspectos.

_Você era tudo o que eu sempre quis ser._

A inconsciência me abraça. Talvez a morte não seja tão ruim. Eu disse as palavras que eu temia, e a possibilidade de você nunca mais falar comigo me apavora. Olho pra você uma última vez. Tão lindo, tão perfeito, tão determinado...

— Adeus, Naruto. — o murmúrio é tão baixo que eu duvido que você vá escutar. As pálpebras pesam e eu fecho meus olhos, esperando o fim chegar. Enquanto eu espero, a minha vida se passa como um filme em minha mente.  E você está presente em todas as cenas. Todas. Tantas são as suas aparições, que meu último pensamento surpreendeu até a mim mesma.

_Você simplesmente não é real._


End file.
